


He's Here

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Other, Rape, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: AU This is to start off a collection of one offs that will be porny or rapey. The ever lasting duo in the depths of the studio have survived so far with minimum suffering until a fateful day! D: (Long one off)Warnings: Violence and rape! Knotting! Voyeurism! Jacking off monster! Control!





	He's Here

"Tom!!" His female companion shrieked in terror. She had watched as the Dangerous Ink Demon had thrown the wolf like he was nothing. She had tears welled up as their exploring this time was met with the most fearsome creature!

The Ink Demon was massive, attacking out more animalistic, pure instinct seemingly. His horns were long, curled. All white from his original form was gone, replaced by blackness. He was still drippy, but not as much having a larger form. His grin was still there, the teeth were more animal fangs than human teeth he had in his other forms. They were so long and jagged. His figure was pure muscle under thin layer of dark skin or fur. Even though he was muscular, he still had boney features, mostly in his throat, hands, and body mass. His fingers now had even longer, straight nails that seemed claw-like. His bowtie was absence, his chest was very boney, still revealing his ribs heavily. His goat legs were long to match how massive he was. Their fur was somewhat longer too, matted and wild and still caked in his running ink. His hooves were now black from all the extra ink that drained down his body. He moved around like a four legged animal now, rather than his more human sized bipedal form. Yet the movement he was expressing now was more fitting to how animalistic he was acting like.

The wolf had hit a wall, and fell down against it, inky blood staining the wall behind him.

Alice wanted to go to him, yet she was kept from him by the demon. She was so scared, she didn't want to lose the only friend she had found in this Hell hole.  
The beast growled somewhat a twisted laugh towards her, as he turned slowly to face her. His fangs too massive to keep even within his mouth, threw a sick grin her way.

She tensed up as the focus was on her now, she couldn't fail Tom, her good friend. Tom, funny, she could vaguely recall someone she had known had the same name...but it would be silly if both were the same male. She had her sword out ready.

The dark creature frowned at her. He came closer and reached out for her.

She jumped back and swung her blade.

Then the beast unleashed a roaring scream that seemed to shake everything. His clawed hand was bleeding, his inky blood caked on her sword.

"Ah," She exclaimed as she fell over due to the vocal-made earthquake. She was lucky she moved her sword away as she fell so she didn't get cut. The only down side was that it flung his inky blood onto her.

Inky Bendy clenched his wounded hand, his mouth posed in a snarl. He was more than pissed. He needed to teach Alice that she's nothing, that he is the king! He was always first and always will be! He growled at her angrily. He slowly moved away from her, stepping off to a side, seemingly keeping at eye on her for any more sudden attacks she might try.

Alice was shaking, her heart was racing. She was so scared of the monster, and was so confused why he was moving away and not attacking her. It must be a trick, he's always tricky. She had to force herself to climb up to her pirate boot wearing feet. She blushed horribly, she knew that her dress wasn't ideal for not flashing but she had to get her sword. She bent down for it, surely enough for the petty coat effect it had revealing her underwear.

The beast made a strange groan from far behind her.

That sound made her more scared, she stood up as fast as she could, so the skirt would cover her again. She wish she didn't have this dress design, but it seemed to be fused to her body so she was forced to wear it. Her green panty hose stockings going up to mid thigh, to be held by a garter belt. The stockings matched her pirate vest that was latched onto her body tightly. She had an old janitor belt loosely looped around her hips, the belt also matched the green of her outfit. She knew she resembled Alice, but unlike the character her hair was split down the middle, with messy bangs on either side of her forehead and tied up in a high ponytail. Her halo cuddled into her hair and used as a hairband. Her face was so delicate looking, so perfect, no scars or imperfections in sight.

She clenched the handle of the sword in her hand tightly, and dared to turn to look at the monster. She was stunned into silence at the sight she had the misfortune of seeing.

The filthy demonic beast was slowly rubbing his massive member, head facing in her direction. That fucked up smile over his lips. But the size of the creature himself, surely that erection would probably be the size of her!

That thought of realization shot a cold chill running up her spine. She couldn't keep the Ink Demon back if he choose to attack her with that-NO, don't think about that. Though she did know he was very heartless. She was clueless what was stalling him from charging at her now. She shook her head as she pushed the horror away and looked over at Tom. She refocused on him and ran over to him.

She put down her blade when she was close enough. She knelt down in front of him. "T-Tom?" She called out in a worried whisper. She was scared she lost him, she denied he would die so easily tho. With a shakily hand, she reached out to his chest.

His heart was still beating under his furry chest, other than that, there was no sign of life.

She breathed out in relief. She moved a bit closer, and used one arm to lay across his chest and her other hand to pull him forward.

His lifeless form fell forward, caught in her arm. His jaw fell into his chest.

She noticed the slick of the blood had made the fur down his back shinier, and staining his white overalls. She didn't want to acknowledge the blood streak from higher up on the wall down to where Tom landed limply. She reached a shaky hand for his head wound.

It was still pretty fresh, gooey with blood, but already trying to mend itself.

She smiled weakly at this. She knew he could heal faster than her from all injuries. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone. She hugged him in relief, letting his chin lay on her shoulder, as his head laid against her head. "You'll be alright...." She whispered to him in joy.

His body tensed, as he was waking. He didn't jerk from her loose hug.

She laid him back against the wall, watching when he'll open his eyes. She was a bit surprised how fast he was coming to.

His eyes flew open eventually. He was waking more from being knocked out.

"T-Tom..." Alice wondered nervously. She was giving him time to recover, but also wanted to know if he would response to his name again.

Soon enough the wolf recovered, wincing from the pain on the back of his head was finally sealing up. He panted looking up at her, then glanced behind her and his pie eyes widened in fear.

Before she could react, Tom dove for her and used his body to shove her onto the ground, opposite of her sword. Then he lunged for her sword, snarling his fangs, his ears folded down in anger as he made a strike that the approaching, demon hand.

This time when it sliced into the monster's flesh, he growled and huffed annoyed as he retracted his wounded hand to his body for safety as it healed up.

Alice had glanced over her shoulder after Tom shoved her out of the way and saw that he saved her from the Ink Demon grabbing her from behind.

Tom rose to his boot wearing feet, still making a threatening facial expression at the massive ink creature.

The demon blood dripped from the lowed blade onto the flooring.

The beast didn't seem threatened by the human sized male toon. It was impossible to read what the Ink Demon was thinking. Maybe he was disappointed his sneak approach had failed. But it didn't seem like he lingered on it long. His hand healed up, so used it to backhand the wolf across the room.

Tom was too slow again to avoid the swinging hand. He was knocked across the room in the opposite direction of his friend, having dropped the sword from the strength of the impact on his whole body.

Alice was speechless again. She was on sitting up and facing the direction her friend was tossed in. She was so scared if this would be the day that the Ink Demon would finally kill them. Her hope of surviving was growing thinner as they were again proven too weak to fight the Hell monster. It's not like they wanted to fight him, they were exploring before then the beast encountered them himself and forced them into the fight. It was either fight or death. And she wasn't ready to give up, she still had to hold onto hope that someday Tom and her could escape or be free from the monster.

"Hehehe..." Roughly sounded from the demon in a victorious tone. He made his way over to her, and before she knew it, he was already over her.

Alice laid upon the floor, petrified under him. She had laid down to keep from making any physical contact with the beast. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from her fearful panting. She winced when ink drops from his messy form would plop onto her or around her. She felt trapped to the ground even though there wasn't anything holding her down. She was super uncomfortable, completely helpless.

Inky Bendy seemed to chuckle roughly again, this time amused, most likely from the utter terror he could sense from her. He leaned down in her face, panting and making some kind of odd purring noise. A very happy purring noise.

The new sounds only put her more on edge of fright. Tears streaked her pale cheeks, recalling what she noticed he was doing earlier, the thought of him going farther was scaring her more than death right now.

There was a scrapping of his long, talon like nails on the floor as he rose his hand and slowly brought it to the woman's face.

She clenched her crying eyes in fear. She could feel from it grazing her so gently, that his nails could slice open her skin like sharp knives if he so wished to. One dragged along her cheek, seemingly trying to pet her skin. Then it scooped up a row of tears from the rivers running down her face.

The Ink Demon took the scoop of tears up to his mouth, and sucked them off his finger and nail. A sick grin stretched over his face as he seemed to enjoy the taste of tears. Next he leaned back down to her, and allowed his long, forked tongue to lick up her rivers of tears. His tongue was flickering around to lap up the tears on both of her cheeks.

The half-toon woman was still filled with unworldly terror. She grew grey blush over her face from the animalistic licks the monster was giving her. She was so afraid of how weird and cruel he was that she couldn't do anything but keep crying. She kept praying to herself that he wouldn't go any farther than the licking. She already knew he controlled the studio, she didn't need to be reminded of that. She didn't want to get to know him anymore than him terrorizing her and Tom.

The demon stopped licking up her face to catch his breath. He was so distracted by her, her fear was so beautiful. It made him hungry for her tears which tasted so sweet from being so afraid. He wondered what else he could do to see more fear from her.

Out of nowhere he ached his back towards her, throwing his head back as he exclaimed the most painful scream of agony ever.

Alice snapped back to reality from the cry of pain, her body tensed up in reaction. She heard a grunt across from her, so she looked between her clothed legs, spotting Tom with her sword.

The wolf was so angry, ground his fangs, his ears down, furious glare on his face. He was stabbing the blade deeply into the beast's pastern. The blade being so long, had come out the other side covered in his blood. There was even the demon's blood on the toon's face from having forcing it into the location it was now trapped in. He panted heavily after he decided it was in far enough and ran around. He went to his female friend and dragged her from under the dangerous ink creature. He pulled her far, far away.

She was in so much shock she was lost for words. She allowed Tom to get her a safe distance away. Her blush grown deeper as she was so touched by him doing that crazy stunt to rescue her. She turned herself around in his arms, and hugged him fearfully.

The white faced male hugged her protectively, glaring at the monster to keep him in sight.

The ink beast panted heavily after the cry of agony. He looked over to see that the sword was buried deep in his goat ankle. He looked over to the duo, his expression still unknown. He was so silent now, just standing there hunched over, with a blade in his leg.

Silence spread between all of them for several minutes.

The silence was making the two friends feel somewhat comfortable that they wouldn't get attacked again, making them hug each other gently and not from fear. They still stared at the Hell monster, too afraid to look away from him.

With a rage filled sounding growl from the horned male, his hand torn out the blade from his pastern. He clenched his fangs hard, refusing to scream. He could feel his blood spray out from the now open wound. He refused to collapse from the injury as well. He just stayed hunched over, panting through his teeth. He stabbed the tip of the sword in the floor, so his hand could be free to keep him up. He glanced at the two.

Tom tensed his hug again under that gaze, while he kept glaring daggers at the monster.

The Ink Demon made an ink portal appear on the wall in front of him. He turned away from them and went into the portal. As soon as the last of him went through, the portal stain faded away quickly.

Alice collapsed into her friend's hug even more, finally feeling relieved the monster had left.

Tom kept her in a hug, comforting her with his presence as he was helplessly mute.

~~~

The survivors had enough for the time being after recovering from the encounter with the Ink Demon. They started to head back down to their hide out, hopefully where the demon never can find them.

Tom's ears perked up as they were passing a metal door. He swore he could hear robotic parts wondering around beyond it. He got curious and went to the door, ear up to it, listening.

Alice noticed and stopped. She didn't hear the sounds behind that door, but she knew Tom wasn't playing around, he was curious. "There's something that can help us in there?" She asked him softly.

He leaned back from the door and nodded. He saw a keypad next to the door, that most likely meant it was locked. They had no codes, yet they did have tools. He held out one of his gloved hands towards her, eyeing the keypad.

Alice gave him the needed tool that she happened to be carrying in her belt and let him break in the door. She didn't care it wasn't right, it seemed no kind souls (aside from them) were living in the building and most of the ink creatures seem mindless so they wouldn't care.

There was the sound of pressure being released as what the wolf had done worked and opened the metal doors.

They glanced it, it was well lit up.

A sign in the room's entrance way said "BendyLand" and the massive room looked like some kind of old warehouse of amusement rides. The massive shelves being filled, carousel toon horses were leaned up on some shelves, unused. Giant, worn Alice Angel heads hung on some shelves. It was lit up by what seemed to be a lot of stings of lights. Old pavement bags stacked on each other. There seemed to be some booths to the left side of the warehouse. Stepping into it, onto the landing, it was easy to see where were many doors around the room, with wires crossing over the dirt floor. Far back was some kind of haunted house. There were some barrels with Bendy's head on top without teeth gathered in one area.

"BendyLand?" Alice questioned. "You ever heard of it, Tom?" She looked over at him. She had a hand on the handle of her sword which was in its sheath.

The wolf shook his head no, as he looked around.

She joined him looking around.

The place was strange, as if they had heard of it once, but then nothing ever become of it.

Tom had his pipe with him, he was ready if they were gonna face something. His ears flickered in all directions as he was listening out for threats. He was taking the lead, slowly going down the stairs into the room.

Alice followed, she kept quiet to not distract his hearing. She kept herself from staring at the Alice heads, she didn't like the first Alice she had met. The bitch was insane, so furious as she was so flawless, that rage made her run away and escape the unstable woman. She was so glad that deformed, angry Alice didn't hunt her down. She didn't want to see that face ever again, it still haunted her much like the Ink Demon did. She found the heads of the barrels were familiar, but also so helpless. As if the owner of that face was gone forever, no returning.

Suddenly one of the metal doors opened which alerted them both, and Alice was very surprised by the robotic white faced short horned thing had noticed her as it came into the room.

The robot made its pace faster, raising up its metal hands towards her.

She stood her ground, got her sword out and used it to hold back the thing. She started to struggle as it was very strong, not flinching in pain, the blade scrapping slices of paint off it's arms. "TOM!"

The wolf answered her call as he made it over to her and the robot. He paused, thinking of how to get it off her.

"Help please..." She groaned. Her muscles were growing sore trying to stop this metal creature from grabbing her. She was already getting scarred by it's wide grin.  
He ran up and hit it as hard as he could with his pipe, which bent from the force.

The robot's head twirled on it's exoskeleton neck. It stopped trying to get at them. It stood up straight calmly and managed to cup its hands to the side of its head stopping the head spinning. All it's movements were robotic sounding.

Alice panted in fear. She wasn't expecting a robot.

Tom got between her and the bot, gesturing for her to back up.

She obeyed nervously. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she wasn't sure how she could help him out either. She knew he was more mechanic knowledge filled that she was.

The bot made compressed air sounds, maybe to mimic a huff of annoyance as it faced them.

The wolf went in for another attack, quickly enough to damage a eye pie of the robot before backing up. He didn't know there had been a robot roaming around for so long. But now that it was a threat to them, he wasn't going to let it harm them.

The robot felt up it's broken eye that was now grey from a dead signal or something. It completely lost sight in that one. It steamed out it's air again. It went for the wolf, aiming for the damaged pipe.

Tom was able to back up from the lunges so far and managed to keep his breaking pipe still. He swung his pipe at the robot as it seemed to want to come at him no matter the damage he was doing to it.

It was slow progress cause the case of the robot was so thick, it was good at protecting it's inners for a while. Yet after enough hits the case was getting very damaged from all the blows.

He went in for another swing, then his arm was caught by the robot's hand. He grew scared from the strength of it just holding his arm was painful enough. He tried to swing at it, but the hold was keeping his arm from moving. He kicked out a boot. He winced, silently cried out in pain. He held his hurt leg with his free hand. He looked up at it with inky tears running down his furry face. He felt sick as it was just a heartless robot doing the only task it was probably programed to do.

He was so scared cause he had no way to plead for it to let go. He couldn't hope that it would let his arm go. He was trapped.

The robot tugged on his arm.

The wolf winced more out of pain, he could feel all his inky bones, muscles, veins, joints of his trapped arm being teased by the somewhat gentle tug. He sobbed, shaking his head no, miserably. He adjusted to be on his knees, his free hand trying its hardest to pry off the colder, metal hand.

The robot grabbed his trapped arm with its other hand, grip still tight.

Tom bowed his head, clenching his whole body up, his tail curled up between his legs. All he could do was wait for the agony.

The robot leaned over to him, putting on hand on his shoulder, the other one still holding his arm captive. It slowly yanked the toon's arm.

The overall wearing male was trembling in pure agony as his arm was slowly getting torn off by the evil robot. He could feel it all slowly coming disconnected from the rest of his body. He could sense his hand going dead numb and limp. He wept harder as he couldn't scream and was growing weaker as his blood was starting to spray.

Before the arm was pulled off of his body, there was sizzling electric noise enacted from the bot which made it stop it's attack. Yet the wolf couldn't stay conscious anymore and passed out.

~~~

Tom woke up later, he didn't know how much later, but he was still alive somehow. He noticed he was in his cot in their hide out. He was confused what happened. He looked at their pet fish, who didn't care. He looked over himself, and found that his left arm was completely gone. All there was a bloody stump where his arm used to be, wrapped in gauze over his shoulder, and torso. Then it came back to him, he fought that evil robot which tore it off.

"Tom, you're awake. I brought you some soup." Alice announced as she had come around the corner with a fresh bowl of Bacon soup.

He sat up clumsily. He was annoyed already that his balance was off from the loss of his arm.

She went to him and put the tray on his lap. She sat down on her cot across from his, looking at the ground guiltily.

The toon forced himself not to be so upset, he didn't like seeing her sad and it wasn't her fault he lost his arm. He didn't know what else to do, so he ate his soup.

There was a long pause, before she broke the silence. "I'm so sorry...I-I should have attacked that damn thing sooner than I did. If I had, then you'd still have your arm...it's my fault..." She told him miserably.

He felt horrible, making him lose his hunger. He stopped eating. He wish he could tell her it wasn't her fault. That mistakes happen. But he couldn't do that without paper and a pen. He wish he could tell her that he was so grateful that she saved him. He was so proud of her that she gotten them back to their safe hideout. He was curious what became of the robot. He couldn't stand this, he had to let her know. He couldn't help but knock over the bowl of soup and spoon to the floor.  
The bowl smashed into pieces, scaring Alice.

"Tom!" She cried out in shock. She stared at him in surprised, watching him drag the tray off onto his cot. He stood up, looking seriously at her, and offered her his hand.

She took it nervously. She got more nervous when he clenched his hand around her smaller one. "T-Tom..."

The wolf ignored her, and pulled her along to the main room. He walked her over to the table. He let her go and grabbed found a sheet of paper and grabbed her paint brush from the ink filled bucket. 'It's not your fault, Alice.'

She read it. She frowned still feeling bad. "T-Tom...it is...I wasn't-"

He gave her the stop sign hand gesture in her face, before painting more. 'You saved my life, you got us home, and patched me up. Thank you, you did more than I could ever ask of you then.'

Tears came to her eyes as she was so touched that he was grateful for her helping him. She didn't like knowing how to do medical operations, but it happened to be so handy to save him from that dead arm.

'Don't ever blame yourself, shit happens in this Hell hole. You did what you could and saved me. Now, what happened to that robot?'

She was feeling much better by reading all this. "I chopped it up pretty good, I think it can't move after I left it. I'm sorry if I damaged it's parts..."

'No worries. When we can we should take what good parts remain and maybe fix a lost limb.'

"A-A robotic arm? Y-you should you can make one?" She was excited and stunned by his message. She never seen him build robots or robotic limbs, so such a feat would be amazing to witness.

'It can't be too hard, and with your help, I bet we could get it working with the rest of me like nothing happened.'

"That sounds incredible, Tom! Of course I'll help you!" She agreed.

Soon enough Tom started to draft plans for his new arm out, Alice would help hold the poster paper down so he could design it out. He studied his remaining arm and drew inspiration from there. Eventually, the duo went to find any robotic parts they could, and that old warehouse was a gold mine for it. Tom smirked at the torn up remains of the former robot on a work table. It took so long to built it, but the wolf never gave up. He needed his left arm as much as his right arm. Alice was scared when it was time to attach it for the first time, but she did her part to help out. It fit so well in his shoulder socket. It was heavy but it was only the first one. If they get it functional, then he could find ways to make it lighter. It took many tries to get it working just right, but when it was perfect, the toon could customize a lighter build of it. That took longer, yet it was so worth it in the end. Tom was so proud of his accomplishment and Alice was so proud and happy with him.

The wolf was enjoying how the robotic arm was so much stronger. He loved it when there was blockage in their path that he could clear it up with ease of his new arm. Yes, losing his arm was horrible, but the replacement was so much better!

The duo hasn't had any encounters with the Ink Demon in so long, and they are happy about it. The most trouble they gotten into is at Lost Habor, they gotten swarmed with groups of Lost Ones and Searchers. During an exploring session, they discovered the way to the Ink Demon's liar. They dared not enter any closer than the warning of "Death" written out.

~~~

Alice and Tom returned to their hideout after exploring one time. She was trying her best not to lose hope of escaping the building. She was sure there had to be an exit, that they would have to keep on going.

The half toon got out her ink bucket and brush onto the table, and started to paint the wall. She painted a barn and some flowers, HOPE with a halo over it, and some other little messages while Tom was feeding their pet food.

Their fish swam faster and ate up their meal.

He put the cap back on and set the bottle of fish food aside on the ground where it's not bothering anything. He stared at the fish, felt somewhat happy for them that they couldn't understand how horrible this building was. A part of him wished he could give up being caring, but he can't with Alice by his side. He would be so angry if he would be so cruel to give up like that. He knew she was what kept him from giving up, even though he wouldn't know what he would do outside the studio. He exhaled, trying to think of more peaceful things.

The wolf turned the corner back to the main room and saw her work upon the wall and felt a smile grow on his face. The messages were such nice reminders. He went up behind her quietly as she put the brush down. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his chin onto her shoulder and side of her neck.

"Oh!" She jumped slightly. She smiled and relaxed in his hug, hugging back, her arms over his. "I thought we needed some motivation." She explained why she painted on the wall. She could feel his smile on her neck, so she was sure he liked it.

Out of nowhere, the peace was disturbed as his robotic arm wrapped around her tighter, pressing her into him meanwhile his other hand stroked down her leg through her skirt.

"T-Tom..." She whispered nervously. She was blushing dark grey, staring in his direction wide eyed. She didn't know why he was doing this. "T-Tom...y-you're scaring me...y-your grip is tight..." She barely could struggle out of his robotic arm, she was trapped against him. She trembled as his gloved hand was petting her leg through her skirt and sweat as he wasn't listening to her.

His gloved hand moved up to her hair and petted her black, inky locks, so delicate.

She tensed up as she could feel an erection from him through his boxers, overalls, her skirt and undies. "T-Tom..."

He released her.

She stepped away from him quickly and whipped around to face him. She was panting horrified, and confused. She gasped as she saw he had taken her ponytail band out, which had caused her hair to fall perfectly framing her face, nice, and shoulders.

He dropped the band to the ground. A look of hunger was burning in his eyes. He reached and grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her to him.

She squeaked in surprised of the motion before she was taken in for a kiss. She stared at him wide eyed, their faces connecting from the kiss. Her blush still burning on her cheeks as she realized how soft his facial fur was. The softness of the fur, made it easier for her to relax. She kept her hands as fists laid on his chest after he wrapped his other arm around her back, to keep her in the kiss.

He stroked her back gently, and toyed with the ends of her hair between his fingers as they kissed.

Eventually they broke the kiss.

Alice stared into his eyes still surprised by his actions. It was so sudden and out of nowhere. She was conflicted if she liked it or was scared.

His hand went to her scalp and clenched a wad of her hair.

"Ahh!" She cried out. She winced with one eye, trying to give him a pleading look to stop with the other eye.

Tom leaned into her, and inhaled loudly, taking in her scent. His tail perked up in excitement.

"T-Tom...let my hair g-go please..." She whispered nervously. She didn't want to be rude about it, but she didn't like the feeling especially cause it was his robotic hand.

The grip lessened a bit, before he made her walk backwards into their table.

She winced as she hit the edge of the table. Her hands moved from his chest, to grip the side of the table.

Tom did let go of her hair, only shove her onto the table, climbing above her, basically pinning her to it with his own body.

"Tom, stop!" She cried out. She was scared of what he was doing now. She tried to get out, but couldn't cause being pinned down by his thighs. She kicked out with her legs in protest, only to knock over the ink bucket and brush into the ground.

The ink bucket spilled the content all over the floor slowly.

Tom easily kept her held to the table.

She stopped struggling out of exhaustion. She stared into his pie eyes, not understanding why this was happening. "T-Tom...d-do you like me?" She whispered weakly. Her grey blush still on her face as she wasn't comfortable to share her feelings with the way he was suddenly acting out. She was trapped on the table by him, she couldn't fight him off, especially with that robotic hand.

As normal the mute toon couldn't vocalize any kind of response to her question, and was making no effort to try to answer it appropriately. He leaned over her, taking a big sniff.

Alice was clueless to why he kept sniffing her. He had seemed so human-like any other time, maybe it's a wolf thing coming out? She laid there, trying to remain calm and still not to set him off as he descended on her. She squeaked when she felt him grab her knees which were together in a nervous pose. She could felt the vice, colder, grip of his robotic hand. She didn't want to get hurt, so she tried to relax her body as much as she could.

The wolf pulled her legs apart by her knees gently. He pushed the floating front of the skirt up, which it flopped over easily, revealing the woman's modest, green underwear.

"Tom, please, let's talk first! I don't want to hate you, please." She pleaded with him.

He wasn't listening, focusing on her private area that was still hidden from sight but not smell. He could make out it's scent beneath that thin fabric.

"I warned you, you made me do this!" She shouted. With that, she pulled up her left leg and kicked it out at him.

Yet he caught it flawlessly, trapped between his gloved hand and his robotic hand. He stared at her face, as if to challenge her to try again. He tighten his grip on her boot.

She winced. "Ah, please, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Just...Just...I-I thought we were friends..." She wept.

His grip softened back up, but he didn't let her go. He made her bend her leg back before grabbing the stocking still on with one hand, and the sole of her boot with the other. He removed her boot for her, soon he removed her other boot.

The boots thudded to the floor. And soon enough, his own boots joined being on the floor.

She was too scared to try to fight him again. She was scared if she wouldn't be able to forgive him for this once it was over with. She really did like him, but never pictured him to be aggressive sexually. She let him stretch her left leg, so straight up in the air. Her legs were even flawless.

Tom scooted back a bit, but it was still very clear he was in charge. He leaned down between her legs.

Alice squeaked a freaked out yelp noise as she felt his facial fur brush against her skin and trembled knowing where he had dug his face down to. She prayed he wouldn't try tearing her underwear off with his fangs. She had to fight the urge to push him away.

He took a big sniff and his tail wagged a bit, must have been happy with the scent he had found. He leaned back to look her over, while he stroke her leg with his gloved hand so softly, his robotic hand clamped out said leg in a warning grip.

She had to focus on trying to stop weeping from her fear. She needed to breathe so she could see what was happening and not get hurt if he wanted her to do something. Her chest was still rising and lowing rapidly in short bursts.

The male toon had taken notice of her chest's movement. He could admire her body even when it was clothed. He knew it was so much better free tho. He stopped petting her leg, and laid it down, releasing it from his grip.

His robotic grip did leave a dark bruise under her stocking surely.

He crawled over her again, looming over her. He used his gloved hand to wipe her tears away. Her pale eyes were so full of sorrow and fear, getting puffy from all her crying.

She seemed to relax more when he cupped her cheek in his toon hand, she even leaned her face into it. Her eyes closed, trying to feel peace, and her own hand to lay over his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then the wolf pulled his hand away from her face, and laid both of his hands over her clothed chest.

She held her breath as she watched him. She wasn't sure how truly powerful his robotic hand was. Seeing him punch in metal doors like nothing, then harming her would be much easier. She tried not to think he'd squeeze her chest too hard to pop it...no. Please, no.

He gave them a gentle squeeze. He could felt that it wasn't her clothes that were thick but her breasts. Her beauty was so grand yet delicate.

"Tom, no...p-please...just no..." She begged him. Having been laying down on the hard table top, she managed to gain some energy back. "There's something wrong...w-we can fix it...j-just let me go..."

The wolf stared blankly at her. He stroked her somewhat cartoon curvy sides with both hands. He adjusted lower, fidgeting now as his own arousal was growing uncomfortable. He leaned over her, and grabbed her hands, and held them up to one button of his overalls.

Alice knew he wanted her to uncloth him, and was so scared by it. She grabbed the dark button in her hands, which he removed his to support himself over her. She was trembling, she had to act quick to escape. She couldn't let him do something he would regret no matter if she's harming her friend. As she was slowly unbuttoning it, she drew her legs up.

In subconscious reaction he adjusted to allow her legs to come up under him.

One strap popped, whipping back nearly violently, then she made her move. She kneed him as hard as she could in his stomach, while she held his shoulders for a moment.

He winced in pain from the attack, recoiling back off of her. He had slid back off the table top, holding his tummy in pain. His ears down in pain, his tail down.

Alice moved off the table in the minutes she had before he recovered, and took out a wrench from of her belt. She got in a stance backed up from him, ready to use it.

Tom recovered and glared at her. His expression was now angry. He bared his teeth at her as he clenched his fists trying to think of a way to get her.

"Tom, don't make me have to hurt you again. I don't want to, you're my only friend here." She tried to reason with him.

He dove over the table at her trying to grab her.

With tears in her eyes she swung the wrench at his head.

The wolf collapsed over the table limply.

She paused, studying him. She couldn't tell if he was faking it or not. There was no way, she didn't hit him that hard, his head was still intact.

Before she knew it ink from the bucket that was knocked over started to seal her feet down to the floor and climbing up her legs.

Alice freaked out, trying to kill the small ink tentacles off like bugs. She tried to move away, but the ink was keeping her stuck. Her heart was still racing, as the sound of running ink was outside their hideout, much louder than it normally is. She glanced over her shoulder at the door, which was still closed and not infected. She tried to calm herself down, the Ink Demon wasn't coming, he didn't know where they were! The ink was only trying to claim her and return her to being useless ink.

She gasped out as Tom's robotic hand clenched around her wrist. She looked up at him, still seeing he was upset at her.

The toon ripped the wrench from her hand and threw it away. He went around the table to her. He grabbed the back of her neck through her hair with his toon hand.

She whimpered as his robotic hand was clenching so hard, maybe threatening to break her wrist.

He ignored her sounds. He shoved her over the table top by her neck.

Alice yelped when her head hit in hard. She had her head turn to the side so she could still breath. Her hair was making it hard to see where Tom was visually. Her skirt flared out again, getting pinned down, revealing her down there.

He removed his robotic hand from her wrist and moved it to her belt and tore it off. He threw that away too.

She dared not trying speaking again. She was pretty much speechless now. There's nothing she could do. She laid her upper half on the table. She was embarrassed about her skirt flashing again. She closed her eyes, trying to believe this was all a nightmare as he torn her clothes off. Well, mostly, her stockings stayed. She shivered feeling colder now that most of her skin was exposed.

Tom roughly removed his outfit, his boxers too. His erection was strong, dark grey veiny standing on his crotch. He adjusted so he could be right behind her.

She was beyond terrified feeling something pulsing, veiny, and slimy graze over her grey vagina. She was sure any time now, it would happen. She braced herself for it.

There was a few moments of silence, soft shuffling before the unexpected happened.

She made a shake noise as she felt a tongue licking her vagina. Her legs trembled from the feeling. Her vagina was growing wetter from the tongue play. She blushed the hardest she ever did. She panted softly trying to breathe. She couldn't ignore the deep long strokes. She was so horribly ashamed she was getting aroused by this. Her grey nipples on her breasts got hard from her arousal. She struggled to not make any noises. What came out were strangled grunts followed by sad trailing breathes.

As soon as it began it was over. He stopped licking her and stood up. He got right up behind her, lined up, and started to enter.

"Ahh, T-Tom," She croaked. She barely could say that as she was getting filled by him. Her walls hugging his member so well, so snug right now.

The wolf bent over her, hands on the table to keep him stable as he slid into her. He started slow to push in, getting as far as he could before he pulled back.

Alice gasped as she felt him retreat. Her body was whining for him, so needy. So excited when he plunged back in. Fear was drifting away as it got replaced by lust. She didn't notice when she started to moan out and she didn't want to stop once she did notice.

The toon slowly was able to pick up speed. His erection needed his solution so much. He listened to her shameful sounds of pleasure as he took her roughly. He needed her more now than before. He wasn't going to stop even if she fought him again. He was pleased by the way she felt, it was so perfect. She was perfect. And she was his. Her scent, her strength, her attitude it drove him so mad. He couldn't help but take her.

They were so busy, neither of them heard ink entering their hideout from behind.

A soft growl had caught the wolf's attention though.

Tom looked over his shoulder, anger clear in his eyes as he noticed who was there.

It was the Ink Demon in his more human sized form, staying back near a wall. His grin hauntingly wide on his face. His gloved hand rubbing his member, which was hard.

The wolf could even pick up on the other male's scent of arousal even from a distance. His ears went down, and he hunched over her more, snarling periodically at the demon.

Inky Bendy grinned as though he was amused that the wolf was trying to "protect" her by being over her more. He was excited by the sight more seeing Tom gotten more violent with the trusts. He didn't have to leave, the studio is his, so he could go wherever he wished in it. His head bobbed in place as a silent giggle, when Alice would vocalize a sound.

"Ah, Tom! S-stop!" She cried out. She wasn't aware of the visitor just yet, all she could tell was his movement was starting to hurt her. She was vaguely aware that the position that her hips would most likely get bruised from slamming into the table edge but she didn't want bruising to get deeper. The pain was taking over the pleasure now. "Y-you're hurting me!"

The anthro male went on as if she never said anything. His speed still fast, hard.

Alice gasped when he hit her just right and in response she came over him. Her legs locked up from how intense the orgasm was. She whimpered and whined inaudible words as she was raped through it. After it passed, she felt worn out, yet noticed he was still going strong. Her body slowly was getting aroused again from the act still continuing.

Tom kept going for several minutes, before his short thrusts turned into slower and longer ones. He could feel his knot forming. He had stopped glancing behind him, just to focus on his task. His teeth were bared as he thrust deep into her repeatedly as his knot was swelling.

The woman felt dread wash over her as she could feel something bulging snagging slightly more and more in her vagina that was seemingly a part of Tom's member. She struggled trying to get to out of the ink that held her legs and squirm away. She didn't want whatever that was to get stuck in her! "Tom, let me go! Get off! It hurts!"

The Ink Demon was aroused and amused by her pleads. He felt himself getting on edge from all the misery.

She grunted quietly after the knot had grown to it's full scale and stuck in her.

Tom came in her. His knot locking them together, so he couldn't remove himself. He panted heavily as he was coming down from his orgasm.

Alice laid there. She could feel he wasn't going to move anytime soon. She allowed new tears to flow as she came to realize her friend had raped her and now stuck to her, possibly by some wolf thing. Her stomach was twisting feeling his cum spray inside her walls, but it dropped, as she saw around the room a dark aura. The only creature that had one was the Ink Demon...She felt sick instantly as she was weak when their greatest foe was inside their hideout.

Tom's glaring melted into confusion and worry. He blushed horribly, seeing that they were connected and he was over her. He tried to pull away but was unable to. He was feeling sick that his knot locked him to his friend.

"He's here...." She whispered the softest she could in pure fear.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one off. I wanted to write something since it'd been so long since I last posted. The fighting and rape were most likely horribly written, so sorry. I'm horrible at writing action scenes, and well I'm not sure if the rape was well written. I tried to add in some voyeurism and knotting! Sorry if those were horrible too. I don't know how to write those two kinks. Please be kind!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudo and/or comments. (I love feedback). Thank you for reading!


End file.
